Yuki Yamato
Appearence Yuki is a attractive young woman with an athletic & aluring build with dark tanned skin and raven black hair. She wears a blue sleeveless top with a high collar and white trim, she also wears bracers with a similar colouring. Over her legs she wears baggy dark blue trousers and fur trimmed boots designed for climbing mountains and walking through snow. Around her waist she wears a brown animal pelt. Personality Yuki is a polite woman always treating friends and stangers with a degree of respect reserved normally for nobles or royalty. She is also very helpful always willing aid complete strangers for free in even the most difficult challenge. However when it comes to food she's the total opposite, she'll charge the dinner table and start eating up to 4 times her own body weight. History Yuki was born to the Yamato Clan 9 years after the attack on the Hotaru Clan whom her family had served ever since the Hotaru Clan gained it's nobility status and fame. Her father and uncle taught her the 4 magics that gave her alias and also taught her how to fight and serve the Hotaru Clan with all her heart she later learn another magic but her alias stuck. After reaching the age of 18 she travelled the archipelago learning and fighting gaining a reputation as abit of a live wire and hot head. After hearing about the Hotaru Clan's return in the form of Markus Hotaru she began to make her way home to find him. By the time she arrived she found him at the old Hotaru Estate with a large guild of mages forming the basis for the reborn clan. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Yuki is probably the top fighter on her island being a master of the Tiger Claw and The Art of Heaven fighting styles with her focus mainly set on Tiger Claw. She mainly uses the Five Tigers forms using each of her magics with each forms using them to full power and switching between them to suit her situation. For example Wood Tiger becomes a great crowd control style which he finishing blow or strikes that stun the enemies she binds them in wood prisons while her Fire Tiger form burns the rest to ash. *'Expert Weapon User:' Despite hr training focusing on unarmed combat Yuki is a very skilled weapons fighters prefering swords and polearms to other weapons. He method with a wepaon is fast, agressive yet elegant and beautiful to watch. *'Impressive Physical Abilities:' As her training was rough and brutal Yuki became incredibly powerful her strength, speed, agility, durablity and reflexes far outmatched many fighters from her home lands. So much so she became somewhat feared even by the Clan Guardians who are the strongest in the Yamato family. *'Talented Acrobat:' *'Good Fisher:' *'Excellent Cook:' *'Wood Magic:' *'Water Magic:' *'Wind Magic:' *'Fire Magic:' *'Earth Magic': Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Independent Mage